Mistletoe Kisses
by Ai Usagi
Summary: A cute TamaHaru Christmas fanfic, one-sided HikaHaru, rated T to be safe Oh, it may contain spoilers from chapters 55 and up


Mistletoe Kisses

By Ai Usagi

恋愛中の秋キスをしてください

*Hides behind Bush, because it's better to hide behind an idiot in power than be in plain sight* Sorry I uploaded this at last minute, but I hope you enjoy anyways!!!  
**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the wonderful manga of Ouran High School Host Club, or Christmas in any way, Got it?

**Author's Note:** All things in French will be in _italics_; and if you see a star like this * at the end of it, that just means I'll tell you what it means in French at the bottom of the page :D

恋愛中の秋キスをしてください

It had been a long and exhausting day for Tamaki Suoh. Almost every guest to the Host Club had invited him to a different Christmas party, not even giving him time to spend with his friends. I mean, he could have just said no, but when he saw all those girls' eyes water up, he just had to. After all, it is a host's job to bring happiness to every girl, am I not correct? But, in his haste Tamaki had left a certain girl behind.

Haruhi had never really enjoyed Christmas, at least not since her mother died. And today was perhaps one of the worst Christmases' to have ever been in existence. Ever since Mei helped Haruhi realize her feelings for Tamaki, he always seemed to be so busy, with the Suoh business and the Host Club. And today was worse to usual. He hadn't even stopped to say hello to her yet. This had upset her deeply, considering how just a week ago he had been riding his segway around school as carefree as a bird with a French fry. And then he had embarrassed her in front of the whole school, which she still trying to live down. He can be such an idiot sometimes, but still, he was HER idiot.

"Okay, now I have to go to the twins' private Christmas party for just us Host Club members, and possibly Mei, which I hope doesn't happen, especially if I want my plan to work!" Tamaki said to himself, straightening his tie. He reached into his pocket, to make sure all was in order. He smirked as he thought to himself, 'My plan can't positively fail now!' His smirk wasn't like Kyoya's smirk, or the twins' smirks, he had his own, a rather charming and princely smirk that would make any girl fall head over heels for him.

"Eh, why'd I arrive here so early, not even the twins are here yet, and this is their party!!" Haruhi mumbled to herself in frustration. After dealing with her frustration for five long minutes, Haruhi realized she was bored. She quickly looked around to make sure NO ONE, and absolutely NO ONE was around. After checking, she ran over to her book bag and took something out; a shojou manga. Ever since she picked up her first shojou manga, First Love (she read her first shojou manga in chapter 57), she had been addicted. Not only had she spent over half of her food money each month on shojou manga, and she also had been constantly borrowing manga from Mei.

Tamaki Suoh's limousine had just arrived to the party, apparently being 'fashionably early', whatever the hell that meant. Tamaki practically leapt out of the limo from joy. He was so excited, that right now that little dog tail had appeared (a trait off of the character Tama-Chan was based after, a werewolf named Satusuki), same with those little paws to represent excitement. "I'm back everyone!!!!!" he screamed, listening to his voice echo, which put him in quite a jovial mood. He walked around the hallways, thinking about his plan and how he would finally say it tonight.

In fact, he even wrote a thank you letter to Princess Kanoyaya, who helped him realize it. He also wrote a thank you letter to the guys who had kidnapped Haruhi on New Year's, thinking that she was rich, and that she and Tamaki were dating, which was not even close. Tamaki blushed remembering that, but he didn't let that stop him from checking EVERY single room in the mansion.

_"Tomber amoureux avec la femme aux yeux marron*"_ Tamaki whispered to himself, as he thought of where Haruhi could be at the moment. Finally, as he entered the third library, he saw Haruhi sitting in a chair by herself reading a SHOJOU MANGA?!!!! This was a little weird for Tamaki, considering Haruhi didn't seem like the type of person who was into that type of stuff. I mean, it's not like Tamaki has any problems with shojou manga, he actually reads some of it too. But let's just drop the whole shojou manga thing and progress with the story line, because I am very tired.

A grin appeared on Tamaki's face, from ear to ear. He quietly snuck up from behind Haruhi, stealthy as a fox.

_"Comment va le travail?*" _Tamaki asked, blowing on her neck like he used to when she first joined the host club.

"AAAAAAGH!!!!" Haruhi screamed, throwing her book into the air, which was a very stupid thing to do. After it landed on the floor with a thud, Tamaki had picked up the book.

"First Love

By Disco Katori"

Read the title. He opened it up and nearly screamed at what he had seen in there, which was very similar to what Haruhi did when she first read it. Except, Haruhi's reaction was perhaps a million times more hilarious and a little bit shocking.

Tamaki immediately closed the book, his eyes now turning that comical little round shape, filled with white that manga characters make when they have seen something weird.

"Well, this is awkward….." said Tamaki, trying to forget what he had seen in that horrid book. (You'll know why it's awkward if you've read chapter 57)

Haruhi had wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything interesting to say.

"Did you know that every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born?! Think about all the straight/bi people who will fall in love with that baby, only to get their heart crushed!!!!!" Tamaki had screamed out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did that come from, sempai?! That was out of nowhere, I mean seriously, have you gotten into Hani's sugar supply?!!!" she screamed back at him, and by doing so, Tamaki hid in his little corner of woe.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you something, but then I picked up that book and there was an awkward silence, I had to get some conversation going…" he mumbled.

"Fine, what did you want to tell me?" Haruhi asked quite inquisitively. Tamaki immediately went red all over. He stood up and started playing with his fingers.

"Well, I wanted to play a song for you on the piano that my mom used to play for me." He said, still only looking at his fingers.

"A song? Why didn't you say that from the very beginning, sempai? I would love to hear it!" Her wording had made Tamaki go even redder. How could this be? He had a PLAN, and a good one too, but how will he finish it if he can't keep his cool. He moved his blondish-brownish hair out of his face (in the manga, it has a slight tint of brown to it, compared to the anime where he has just plain blonde hair).

"Okay then, come on, _mon amour*!!!!" _Haruhi had no idea what he just said, well, she knew the first four words because they were in Japanese, while the last two word were in something that could possibly be French or German, but it was hard to tell, because she couldn't speak either languages. Tamaki extended his hand towards hers,

"Let's go, Haruhi!!" his voice seemed way too cheerful, but Haruhi ignored that unsightly little fact and took his hand. He dragged her towards another one of the libraries, this one with a piano.

He sat down on the piano bench by himself as Haruhi sat on a nearby couch.

"My mom, the song I'm about to play, she called it Nocturne Pour Tamaki." Tamaki stopped talking after that and just played the piano like nothing else currently existed in this world. Haruhi was blown away by his talent, and just sat there, listening as carefully as she could. Once he was done, Tamaki got up and bowed to an imaginary audience.

"Wow, sempai, you're really good. You should become a musician someday!" Haruhi said, making Tamaki go red completely all over.

"Thank you!! I hoped you liked it, this was my Christmas present for you!" His blush went down to just a mild one.

"Wait, did you just say Christmas present? Oh, crap!!! I was so busy picking out presents for the other Host Club Members (and Mei), that I totally forgot about you, sempai!!!!" Haruhi screamed, just now realizing it. Tamaki just grinned at her, which creeped her out a little bit.

"That's great, because I already know what I want!!!" Tamaki said, with the tone of a little child. Haruhi just gave him this blank stare.

"What? I'm sorry but I don't comprehend…." Her eyes were now dying as a giant sweat mark appeared on the back of Haruhi's head.

"Haruhi, you are aware that Christmas has a few traditions, right?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Well, yeah, like eating fruitcake!" Apparently, food was once again occupying Haruhi's mind. Now it was Tamaki's turn to sweat drop.

"Well, no, that's not what I meant." Tamaki took out his watch from his pocket and groaned, he was really hoping she would realize it already.

"Then, I really don't have any idea." Haruhi said, still thinking of a Christmas tradition that could be considered a gift.

"Haruhi, look above you." Tamaki said, his voice getting more serious and mature like. Haruhi looked, and what she had seen made her blush like crazy. Mistletoe, the dreaded thing you never want to be stuck with when with someone you like.

_"S'embrasser?*"_ Tamaki asked, and even though Haruhi didn't speak French, looking at the mistletoe, she figured out what he was asking. Haruhi had to think a way out of this, FAST. But, there's no escape from a determined Tamaki.

"Fine, but we shall never, EVER, speak of this moment again, hear me?" Tamaki nodded. Both were clueless what to do next. And there it was, that awkward silence, retuning for the kill.

Tamaki hated that awkward silence, and there was only one way to break it now, Tamaki leaned forward, surprising Haruhi with his boldness. Haruhi backed up a little, but that still didn't stop Tamaki, and surprisingly, he didn't even kiss her, he just hugged her, which I think is very cheesy, so let's continue on with this charades game.

Okay, so the hug wasn't that bad, it was just sort of awkward, and it was really making Haruhi feel uncomfortable. If that felt awkward, I can't even begin to imagine what to call the next little scene.

"Ummmm….Sempai, isn't this Mistletoe?" she asked him, as if to remind him that hugs were not tolerated for this Christmas tradition.

"I know, I was just getting to that." He whispered in her ear in a quite serious tone. It sent shivers down the spine of Haruhi Fujioka, who would usually not be so affected in moments like these. He crept his way towards her face, as if trying to make Haruhi nervous. Damn rich people, playing around with a sixteen year old girl's emotions, even they're not trying to do that!! It still isn't right. This is why you don't show a boy who had fallen in love for the very first time soap operas, there's are reasons why most teenagers don't watch them, and this was one of the many.

He cupped her face in his hand, to steady her, but she was not comfortable at all, I mean what if someone was to come in and see them like this? Now that would be awkward!

"Haruhi, are you okay? You look kinda nervous!" Tamaki said, moving away from her.

"Well, it's just this is the first time we've been alone with each other since the accident at the Graduation ceremony." Both turned a deep red at the memory, which seemed to be impossible to shake off, not even Tamaki's short term memory for being an idiot could get rid of it, and that's saying something.

Tamaki, seeing how red she was, could only embrace her in a bear hug screaming, _"MALIN!!! MALIN!!!!*"_ Haruhi had no idea what he was saying. Tamaki saw Haruhi's confused face and explained to her (after letting go from the bear hug) that malin is a French word that can mean Cute. Haruhi blushed even more at being called cute.

'What's wrong with me? I never blushed before when Tamaki called me cute, it seems ever since that second year trip to France, things have been getting quite hectic. But still, why did I blush so much from him just calling me cute?' one part of her brain screamed something she wanted to ignore, but is going to be viewed to the public right now so we could see how she freaks out! :D

'Because it was in French!!! As they say, French is the language of romance!!!' this was the part of the brain controlled by Renge, she often chose to ignore this part.

'Shut up brain, who asked you any ways?!' 'You did!!!!' 'I'm not in the mood for this, Tamaki's staring at me all weird because it looks like I'm just in my own little world, thanks to you!' 'Oh, yeah, you're still waiting for him to kiss you. *giggle giggle*' Haruhi had had enough of being tormented by the Renge side of the brain, so she just decided to shut it off completely, but, as relieving as it sounds, if Tamaki actually did kiss her, how would she know what to do next without the Renge side?

'I'll just turn it off temporarily' Haruhi thought to herself, finally gaining entrance back into the real world.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Tamaki whispered quite cautiously, trying not to make her feel any more nervous.

"Yeah, I was just thinking….." Haruhi's voice trailed off as the Renge side has somehow turned itself on. 'Come on already, KISS!!!!! I need something to put in my new gossip magazine, Secrets of our Hosts!!!! HURRY!!!' 'Shut the hell up before I send you to spend the rest of the day with Tenacious D, and I'll laugh as they cuss you off and make fun of you while singing!'

"Thinking about what?" his voice was sweet and innocent, for it had the air of a child's. He crawled closer to her, not noticing how perverse this might look to someone just walking by.

Haruhi immediately grew a bright red and tried to speak, but was interrupted by no other than Tamaki himself.

"You know, I forgot about the mistletoe." Tamaki had a mischievous look on his face. How could someone go from an innocent child (he's 17, but you know what I mean) to someone who obviously had some hidden intents lurking around him in a matter of seconds.

'He's been spending far too much time with Kyoya-sempai' thought the half of the brain that was just the regular Haruhi side. 'Yes, but doesn't this excite you at least a little bit? The charming prince showing a side that obviously wants to be more romantic with the person he's in love with!' 'Yeah, I guess it is, WAIT JUST A SECOND, did you just say LOVE?!!' 'Yes, and it's so obvious too!' 'Range Half of the Brain, I wasn't kidding about the Tenacious D thing, I was being serious.' 'Whatever, as long as it is the aesthetic of a virgin in bloom!' 'WTF?!! Where did that come from? Have you been listening to Cheico Kawauabe songs again?!' 'Well, as a character of this wonderful manga, I also want to check on how our anime's doing because it is so different from the wonderful manga we live in!!! They changed everything starting from episode 1 and up!!!!'

Tamaki crept closer to Haruhi, practically on top of her. After having a long battle with her Renge side of the brain, Haruhi had finally come to, and seeing Tamaki on top of her, only a couple of inches away from her face had completely thrown her off her game, not that she had it on in the first place.

"Sempai?" was all she could get out due to extreme nervousness. This didn't seem like Tamaki at all, but at the same time it seemed exactly what Tamaki might do in a serious relationship, not that they were in one, because if they were, she wouldn't be having this war with the other side of her brain.

_"Oui, mon amour?*"_ he had said gently in a French accent, somehow calming her down now. She couldn't help but stare at him as he spoke to her in French.

He was even closer to her face now, so close that their noses were almost touching. 'just kiss already!!! I need a homosexual lead for my new novel!' 'I'm not a homosexual, I'M STRAIGHT!!!! I am FEMALE, ok? I don't care if you're real or not, you're living inside my brain, you should know that at least!' 'I know it, but then I think, 'I lost Tamaki to another female' so I pretend you're male, not the real Renge, she actually thinks you're a male, and that way I don't have to worry about losing to another girl!' the inside Renge screamed, but she was ignored completely.

Tamaki pressed his soft lips against Haruhi, hoping to be kissed back. For the first few seconds, Haruhi just sat there, confused, but then inside Renge had taken over more than Haruhi's brain, her body too!!!! Haruhi kissed back, arching her back, but Tamaki had had enough, he pulled away from Haruhi, leaving Haruhi trying to pull him back down.

_"c'est pour toi*"_ Haruhi had known what this had meant, she did sometimes read those French-Japanese dictionaries in her language classroom. What he said was, "This is for you."

"No, no it isn't. You're not doing this for me, you're pulling away because you're scared of something, aren't you sempai?" he didn't answer her, just looked down in shame.

"Tamaki-sempai, just a minute ago you were trying to kiss me, and now you're backing out?" Haruhi's words were like daggers, each one a little bit sharper than the others.

"Listen, I didn't expect you to kiss back---"Haruhi quickly interrupted his sentence.

"So you expect me to be just some innocent little girl who's defenseless?" she was furious.

"No, that's not it Haruhi, I mean, I don't know why I did it. I'm sorry for disturbing you. I guess I am really silly, aren't I?" he tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it failed miserably. She sat up, glaring at him.

"Did it really mean that little to you, because I didn't mean a little to me, it meant a lot, but obviously you're just some kiss-a-holic who can't keep his hands off of girls younger than him. I really thought you were better than that sempai." She stood up and was prepared to leave, no longer wanting to deal with all this bull shit. As she stood up and took a step away, he forcefully grabbed her by the wrist.

"No, Haruhi. That's not it. You remember back at the New Year's festival when I had almost kissed you, right? You know why I did that, because I looked at you and thought to myself, 'I love her', and do you know why I pulled away? It's the same reason, Haruhi; I thought that you would probably be better off with someone who could make you happy, like Hikaru." Haruhi looked astonished at this.

"Sempai, what are you talking about?! You know I turned him down because there's someone I know that makes me very happy!" she screamed at him, he was still forcefully holding her wrist to keep her there.

"See, you just said it! Now why don't you go ahead and just go to that person who makes you so happy and leave me here! I could care less!!!" he let go of her wrist and sat angrily on the couch, putting to himself. Haruhi walked towards him.

"Just go, just go already! Go to the person who makes you so happy already! Just go before I force you out of here!" This was not the Tamaki Haruhi had been used to; it was almost as if she was speaking to a completely different person.

"I'm not leaving because I'm already here with that special person." Haruhi muttered to herself, sitting on the couch right next to Haruhi. She had never seen someone blush quite as much as that before, and in reality it was quite amazing, especially the red color contrasting with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Haruhi blushed a little thinking about it, but it was cold outside so she could use that as an excuse for her face turning pink.

Tamaki stayed silent for about three minutes, and we all know Tamaki can't stay quiet for that long.

"Haruhi, will you give me another chance?" his voice was serious and soft to the touch, and that's when another brain battle took place in Haruhi's head.

'Of course I want to, but how do I know he isn't just using me?' 'What do you mean?!! It's obvious he loves you, he even told you, and you still don't believe it!!! Fellow fan girls, we shall attack at dawn!!!!!' 'Oh god, Renge, please don't so this then. And just but out of my life right now, I want to make this decision on my own' and with that inside Renge and her army of fan girls had shut themselves off temporarily.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, his face; it was so serious she wanted to cry.

"Tamaki Suoh, I'll give you one more chance if you make a promise to me; we won't hide anything from another; we'll tell each other everything as if we were one another; if one of us is scared of something, we won't hesitate to say what; we'll never be afraid to tell the other one the truth. Is this a deal?" Her voice was stern as well as her gaze.

Tamaki walked up to her and gently held her hand in his, "Of course it is! I promise to always keep it!" and with that the two smiled, sincere smiles, ones that were meant for only each other. They sat on the couch together, right underneath the mistletoe. He gave her a sheepish smile before asking two simple words,

"May I?" he asked, blushing a little. She greeted him with a warm smile.

"Of course you may." Together they now shared everything, happiness, anger, distraught, pride, love, and most importantly, mistletoe kisses.

……..Meanwhile……….

"Hey, has anyone seen Tono and Haruhi around?" Kaouru asked, while the other twin, Hikaru, had been surging with aggravation. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew it was something. He's like a cat before it dies, knowing yet not knowledgeable about his own death (in this case, a heartbreak, poor Hikaru ;___; )

恋愛中の秋キスをしてください

*_ Tomber amoureux avec la femme aux yeux marron _means to "fall in love with the woman with brown eyes"

* _Comment va le travail? _Means "How's the work going?"

* _mon amour _means "my love"

* _S'embrasser?_ Means "kiss?"

*_ malin_ can mean "cute"

* _Oui, mon amour?_ Means "Yes, my love?"

* _c'est pour toi_ Means " this is for you"

恋愛中の秋キスをしてください


End file.
